Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir es un personaje de la saga GTA, que es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto IV y que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es un promotor inmobiliario multimillonario, inmigrante árabe de Dubai en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Su logro más notable son los "Jardines Colgantes de Amir", un complejo de apartamentos suspendido por globos sobre el Golfo Pérsico. Historia thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de Yusuf Amir. thumb|200px|Artwork de Yusuf Amir. thumb|200px|[[Luis Fernando López y Yusuf Amir en su construcción.]] Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Extorsiones Amir se encuentra con algunos problemas en Liberty City cuando su negocio está siendo extorsionados por una secta desconocida de mafiosos. La obra de construcción de Yusuf en Castle Gardens, sufre dificultades de la Unión cuando se niega a ser objeto de chantaje, pero Playboy X intenta interferir para convertirse en un socio silencioso en el negocio de Amir. Playboy contrata a Niko Bellic a limpiar la mafia de la contrucción como un favor para Amir, pero después de que los asesinatos tienen lugar, está claro que Amir no desea formar parte de Playboy X. Se profundiza en las extorsiones y se ofrece a construir un monumento en el sitio para los trabajadores sindicalizados asesinados sobre el índice de accidentes laborales. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Los favores de Amir Yusuf era un miembro frecuente de los clubes de Gay Tony, por ello Luis Fernando López (el protagonista) siempre lo vera por allí. Más tarde le encomenda algunos trabajos. El primero encargo es el del robo de un coche de tren para que pueda ser enviado al exterior a figurar en el Liberty City Hotel & Casino, hotel que él está construyendo. Luis luego de buscar el puente mas cercano y trepar por los bagones, llega a desconectar el primero de ellos para que Yusuf se haga presente y lo lleve a un lugar seguro. Más tarde aparece en su apartamento sin pantalones. Luis y su "esposa" se encuentran ahí, pero reciben la visita de su padre, que luego de verlo sin pantalones, se avergūenza de él. Una vez ocurrido eso, le encarga a Luis lanzarse en paracaídas, tomar un APC de la NOOSE que recién llegaba inportado a la ciudad, y entregarselo. Luis cumple con exito, pero luego de cargarse una gran cantidad de agentes de la policía. Luego se Luis se lo encuentra en su construcción, y este le encarga que tome un helicóptero y se desaga del yate de un tráficante que le trae problemas. Luis acaba al tráficante y a sus colegas, pero varios de ellos escapan en lanchas. Luis aún así los acaba a todos, y luego se lo comuníca a Yusuf. Recta Final Yusuf en agradecimiento por los favores de Luis Fernando López acaba con los autos que se encontraban en el camino hacia el aeropuerto utilizando el Buzzard dorado y después que Luis López cumple su cometido se reúne con Luis y Tony Prince en el Monoglobo. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Deconstruction for Beginners (mencionado) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout *For the Man Who Has Everything (jefe) *Caught with your Pants Down (jefe) *Sexy Time (jefe) *Departure Time Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony